Just a Stroll Down Memory Lane
by dreaming-of-McDreamy
Summary: what do hermione, a marriage act and oliver wood have in common?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's characters. But if I owned Sean Biggerstaff, oh the fun I'd have.

A/N: I'm putting Oliver/Fred/George and the others only a year ahead of the trio.

* * *

Prologue 

Hermione Wood walked through her home with a smile on her face, a smile of extreme happiness. She had just gotten married to Oliver three months before and today she had found out she was pregnant, 2 months (or so) pregnant.

She had become pregnant on their honeymoon in Scotland, a visit to his family's old estate. Hermione remembered when all Oliver cared about was Quidditch, but when they had gotten together his passion shifted to a new focus: her body. Her cheeks redden with that wonderful thought.

Hermione moved her and her memories to the sitting room. She sat on her favorite armchair and started to flip through her photo album that was laying on the coffee table… to think all this happiness started with a marriage law.

The Marriage Act had been passed the summer after her fifth year, right after Sirius died. The ministry had finally started to believe that Voldemort was back and wanted a happy, cheery world before the impending Great War. So the minister being the _brilliant _(sarcasm) man he was decided to make marriage mandatory by the age of 18. The kicker was that you didn't get to choose your spouse; the ministry did that for you. Hermione remembered when she got her letter of betrothal…

* * *

A/N 2: hey this story has been in my fanfiction notebook for the past six months and has been begging to come out. READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's characters. But if I owned Sean Biggerstaff, oh the fun I'd have.

A/N: I'm putting Oliver/Fred/George and the others only a year ahead of the trio.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Sorting Hat had just finished assigning the new first years to their houses when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As I know most of you know a marriage was passed over the summer. For those of you who don't know I will explain. The Ministry of Magic has decided to make marriage mandatory by the age of 18. The catch is that you will have no choice of your spouse."

The hall erupted in to a yell. Dumbledore started to speak again.

"This law goes into effect at midnight tonight and you will all receive your spousal contracts tomorrow during breakfast. Tuck in."

Hermione and her friends had been told of the law over the summer when it had been signed. But it was still a shock that it was happening so fast. Hermione was snatched out of her thought by Ron's loud voice.

"I feel sorry for whoever get Malfoy," he joked trying to lighten the mood at the table.

"RON! That's not funny, it could be Hermione or Ginny that get stuck with that mini-Death Eater!" Harry said worried about his girlfriend and his "sister".

"Right now I'm just praying I end up with someone I know, preferably a Gryffindor." Hermione said voicing her plea.

"Does that include me Hermione?" a soft Scottish burr questioned in her ear. But when she turned to respond to the voice she found the person gone.

She knew that voice anywhere. She had melted at the sound of that voice for over six years. It belonged to Oliver Wood.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's characters. But if I owned Sean Biggerstaff, oh the fun I'd have.

A/N: I'm putting Oliver/Fred/George and the others only a year ahead of the trio.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next morning was complete and total chaos. Everyone had gotten up early and went to breakfast, all waiting for their letters worriedly.

In the middle of breakfast a swarm of owls was seen coming through the owl entrance, all carrying ministry envelopes.

Hermione sat down at the breakfast table and looked around, she realized that Oliver, the twins and some others had not yet come down to breakfast. She turned around to see if anyone had open their letters yet, when she turned back to her plate a sliver ministry envelope was waiting for her to open.

She picked the envelope up hesitantly the Gryffindor table became silent. She opened the letter with dread. Reading the contents slowly and carefully, she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. She immediately stood up from the table and ran back to the dorms.

End Flashback…

Hermione landed on the page with a picture of her and Oliver right after she had gotten her contract. She was laying next to him in his bed, his arm around her waist and her body right up next to his. Fred had taken the picture commenting that they looked happy already.

Flashback…

"WAKE UP! Come on Oliver. WAKE UP," Hermione said jumping on Oliver's bed, trying not to wake Fred or George.

They woke up anyway.

"Hermione, what in the hell are you doing?" Fred asked groggy with sleep.

"Trying to wake up my fiancé, do you have a problem with that Fredrick Weasley?" Hermione asked stopping her actions.

"I see the strings my father pulled came through," Oliver said sitting up, giving Hermione a good view of his muscular chest.

Oliver saw the glance and took his chance. In one swift motion Oliver had pulled Hermione into the bed and under the covers with him.

Snuggling deep into the comforter, Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Their eyes connected only for a second, only for the connection to be broken by the "click" of a camera. Fred had gotten up from his bed and was starting trouble first thing in the morning.

* * *

A/N: sorry that I left things kind of unresolved, my muse has decided to take a vacation.


End file.
